IWE WrestleMania 29
WrestleMania 29 will be the 29th annual WrestleMania professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event produced by IWE, and will be held on April 7, 2013 at MetLife Stadium in East Rutherford, New Jersey. It is expected to draw about 90,000 fans. The event will be the fifth WrestleMania in the New York metropolitan area following WrestleMania I, X, and XX having been held at Madison Square Garden while a portion of WrestleMania 2 was held at Nassau Coliseum. It will be the third WrestleMania held in the state of New Jersey after WrestleMania IV and V, both of which were held at Trump Plaza in Atlantic City. Background WrestleMania will feature professional wrestling matches that involve different wrestlers from pre-existing feuds, plots, storylines that will be played out on IWE's primary television programs. Wrestlers will portray villains or heroes as they follow a series of events that build tension and culminate in a wrestling match or series of matches. On January 27, 2013, Dustin Simpson won the 2013 Royal Rumble match, making him a two-time Rumble winner. In doing so, he earned a IWE Championship or World Heavyweight Championship match at WrestleMania 29. The next night on the January 28 edition of Raw, he announced that he will challenge the reigning IWE Champion. At the Elimination Chamber event on February 17, 2013, The Rock successfully defended the IWE Championship against CM Punk. The following night on Raw, Punk would challenge Cena for his spot in the main event, which Cena accepted. Cena won the match on February 25, setting up a rematch of his "Once in a Lifetime" match with The Rock from WrestleMania XXVIII. Also at Elimination Chamber, World Heavyweight Champion Alberto Del Rio successfully retained his championship against Big Show. Returning superstars Jack Swagger, Khris Jericho, and Steven Larson earned spots in the six-man Elimination Chamber match, along with Kody Brown, Kane, and Kevin McAlmond. Swagger won the event to become the number one contender for the World Heavyweight Championship, and will challenge Del Rio for the title at WrestleMania. Throughout the weeks, Swagger and his new manager, Zeb Coulter, repeatdly stressed about the ignorance of America and allowing illegal immigrants in, and promised that they would bring a new era of "Jack Swagger's America". They also repeatedly attacked Del Rio, and Swagger broke Del Rio's ring announcer, Ricardo Rodriguez's ankle On the March 4 episode of Raw, which celebrated "Old School Raw", The Undertaker made his return to IWE by opening up the show, signaling any challenger to face him and try to end his undefeated WrestleMania streak at the event. CM Punk, Kevin McAlmond, Big Show, and Sheamus all declared they wanted to face The Undertaker, prompting Raw's Managing Supervisor Lynn Lehr to set a Fatal Four-Way match among the four later that night. CM Punk would go on to win the match by pinning McAlmond, earning him the match against The Undertaker. The next week on Raw, Punk interrupted Paul Bearer's tribute segment to boast about how he was going to break Undertaker's streak, which prompted Undertaker's brother Kane to attack Punk, although Punk escaped. Later that night, Kane defeated Punk in a No Disqualification Match, before Undertaker came to the stage to perform his signature taunt with Kane to honour Bearer. Punk interrupted this by hitting Kane with The Undertaker's urn, which prompted Undertaker to chase him away, and Punk escaped with the urn. On the March 18 episode of Raw, The Undertaker came to the ring to tell Punk he had one chance to return Undertaker's property, but was interrupted by Punk on the TitanTron, who further boasted about being the one to "snap the streak" while nonchalantly tossing the urn in the air. On the March 15 episode of SmackDown, The Shield challenged Kevin McAlmond and Sheamus to a 6-man tag team match at WrestleMania 29. McAlmond and Sheamus accepted, then recruited Ryback as their third man. Later that night, The Shield interfered in Ryback's match with Steven Larson and delivered a triple powerbomb to Ryback before he was given three World's Strongest Slams by Larson. The following Monday on Raw, Lynn Lehr pulled Ryback from the 6-man tag team match and put him in a singles match with Larson. After winning a match on the March 18 episode of Raw, Sheamus and McAlmond were about to be assaulted by The Shield, but then Big Show - who had also been brutalized by The Shield - stepped into the ring, causing The Shield to retreat, and on SmackDown that week, Sheamus, McAlmond and Big Show were teamed together by Booker T to test their teamwork in a six-man tag match against 3MB, in which they were victorious. Following the match, The Shield came to the ring to confront the victors before retreating once again. Also on the March 18 episode of Raw, Dolph Ziggler won a match against Jose Serrano with outside help from Big E. Langston. This caused Team Hell No, who both had been attacked by Langston during past matches with Ziggler, to challenge them at Wrestlemania. Ziggler's girlfriend, AJ Lee, said they would accept the match only if Team Hell No put their IWE Tag Team Championship on the line, to which they agreed. On the February 25, 2013 episode of Raw, Triple K returned, brawling with a returning Rob Lesnar, who was about to attack Vince Matteson for a second time. During the brawl, Lesnar's head was busted open and required 18 stitches. The following week on Raw, Triple K set out a challenge to Lesnar at WrestleMania. On the March 11 episode of Raw, after Lesnar attacked Triple K's former D-Generation X members, the New Age Outlaws, Lesnar's manager, Paul Heyman, said that Lesnar would accept Triple K's challenge, but they would get to add the stipulations and would reveal them after Triple K signed the contract. Triple K accepted the match, after which Heyman revealed that the bout would be No Holds Barred and that if Triple K loses, he must retire from IWE. On the Raw before WrestleMania, Fandango developed prior to Wrestlemania. Fandango made numerous appearances throughout the IWE, but he never competed in matches because announcers and other superstars repeatedly mispronounced his name or did not say it with the right kind of "feel" he liked. The feud with Jericho began on the March 22 episode of SmackDown! when Jericho made fun of Fandango's name. This caused Fandango to interfere with Jericho's match with Jack Swagger (and assault him after). He again attacked Jericho on the March 25 episode of Raw after Jericho's win against Dolph Ziggler. Jericho had just been attacked by Big E Langston before Fandango came to the ring. This caused Jericho to ask Lynn Lehr to set up a match between him and Fandango at WrestleMania. Another rivalry that escalated was between The Miz and Intercontinental Champion Wade Barrett. Miz and Barrett had been trading jabs back and forth about which of them was the better actor, as Miz had starred in The Marine 3: Homefront, and Barrett had a minor role in the film Dead Man Down. After defending his title in a triple threat match against Miz and Chris Jericho on the March 18 episode of Raw, Barrett continued the feud with Miz after he shoved him on Main Event on March 20, which caused Miz to retaliate. On the March 25 episode of Raw, Miz won against Barrett in a non-title match via submission, thus earning him a championship match against Barrett and a chance for his second Intercontinental Championship. The match will take place in the pre-show before WrestleMania. Another minor rivalry heading into WrestleMania was between Tons of Funk (Brodus Clay & Tensai) & The Funkadactyls and Team Semmler Scholars & The Gozelanski Twins. On the March 11 episode of Raw, the Gozelanski Twins returned to IWE and appeared to begin a relationship with Damien Sandow and Mark Semmler. On the March 15 episode of SmackDown, the Bellas attacked The Funkadactyls backstage. In the following weeks, all of the teams faced off in a series of tag team matches, most of which included ringside altercations involving the accompanying team members. WWE.com later announced that they would square off in an eight-person mixed tag team match at WrestleMania. Match Preview Matches ; ; *'Pre-Show:' The Miz defeated Wade Barrett © to win the IWE Intercontinental Championship *The Shield defeated Sheamus, Kevin McAlmond & Big Show in a Six-man tag team match *Steven Larson defeated Ryback *Team Hell No (Kody Brown and Kane) defeated Dolph Ziggler & Big E Langston (w/ AJ Lee) to retain the IWE Tag Team Championship *Fandango defeated Khris Jericho *Alberto Del Rio © (w/ Ricardo Rodriguez) defeated Jack Swagger (w/ Zeb Colter) to retain the World Heavyweight Championship *The Undertaker defeated CM Punk (w/ Paul Heyman) *Triple K (w/ Ryan Barnhart) defeated Rob Lesnar (w/ Paul Heyman) in a No Holds Barred match :*If Triple K losses he will retire. *Dustin Simpson defeated The Rock © to retain the IWE Championship Other on-screen talent Also See *WrestleMania *List of IWE pay-per-view events DVD release External links